Undertale Book of Stories
by CuteLittleItalian6
Summary: This is a collection of stories and one-shots that would make too much work to make separate books for. There will be multiple ships and AUs in this so if you don't like the ship and/or AU then don't read or skip to the chapter you want to. Reviews are appreciated so I know how you all are enjoying or if there's something that needs to be fixed.
1. UF Frans Intro

UF!Frisk's POV

How many times had I tried to avoid this? How long had I been dealing with the pain of knowing everyone either wants you dead or just couldn't care less? Too long that was the answer and it was time and pain that finally drove me to the breaking point.

Exiting the door to the ruins dust fell off my red and black striped sweater as well as the "toy" knife I held tightly in my hand as I walked through the snow-covered forest.

Reaching the poorly constructed gate I immediately turned around and waited for him, I knew he'd been following me just as he had many times.

I felt a small smile form on my lips as I saw the short skeleton approach me. I could tell by the look on his face he wasn't happy.

"Why'd ya do it kid?" I heard him ask.

"You wouldn't understand Sans." I replied then turned to walk away. Sans wasn't having that though because before I could react he'd turned my soul blue and pulled me back to face him.

"Frisk don't walk away from me when I'm fucking talking to you!" Sans yelled in more of a foul mood than he had been.

"Let me go, Sans, your brother will be here soon and you wouldn't want him seeing this would you?" I said in a sweet but serious tone.

Sans frowned and hesitated before dropping me hard on the ground.

"I'll give you two options kid, Reset and I'll help you out when you come back or continue this path and see what waits for you at the end." I heard him say then teleport away.

I stood there surprised by the options I was given but despite everything I finally made a choice, I just hope it was the right one.


	2. IMPORTANT AN

So I decided to split the next part of the Underfell story into two routes to make it more interesting and to show what would happen if Frisk took either option. Make sure your notifications are turned on so you'll be notified when they are posted.

❤️CuteLittleItalian6


	3. UF Frans Pacifist 1

p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Waking up in the familiar patch of golden flowers I looked around to see if anything was different or wrong, I never trusted Resets much since so many things can go wrong. It took a bit longer to get through the Ruins this time since I wasn't trying to kill anyone and the old lady was nearly impossible to escape. When I finally did make it through the door I had to use the snow outside to out the fire on my sweater and that left a dark scorch mark behind. After I started the journey to the poorly built gate where I knew Sans would be waiting as usual./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Hearing the footsteps approach me from behind I turned around to face him before he could even say a word./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Right on time as always Sansy." I teased, a smirk growing on my face as I saw him frown at the nickname./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You and both know it's not possible to break the cycle kid. I'm glad to see you took up my offer." He said, his expression changing to that of a gentle and relieved smile./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You'd better hold up your end of the deal or I can quickly go back to killing." I threatened and warned, fully prepared to carry out what I'd /br /"Don't worry Frisk I'll do my part just don't expect me to do all the work." He said, placing his hands in the pockets of his jacket./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.15; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Let's just get going before I change my mind." I said in response then turned to continue down the snowy path, Sans following behind. /span/p 


	4. UF Frans Pacifist 2

Walking past the poorly constructed gate Sans suddenly blued my soul making me stop.

"What is it, Sans?" I asked as I turned my head to look back at him.

"I'm thinkin' we avoid Boss all together and I just shortcut us to the town instead." He answered visibly nervous sweating which was odd since he was a skeleton but I didn't think too much on it.

I was about to say something but a loud angry sounding voice rang through the area.

"Sans! What are you doing you useless excuse for a monster?!" The voice screeched as the figure came into view which caused Sans to shake and sweat even more.

Seeing who it was and hearing how they insulted Sans I recognized them as Papyrus, San's older brother and head of the Royal Guard. Growling I wanted to step forward and give him a piece of my mind but Sans still had a hold on my soul preventing me from doing so.

Spotting me Papyrus's angry expression turned to that of an amused yet also pleased one instead.

"I see you managed to do something right for once Sans and actually captured a human." Papyrus praised making me growl again which only seemed to amuse him further.

Sensing my anger and hearing my growl Sans gently pulled me behind him, the hold on my soul still present.

"H-Heh, thanks Boss. I was just about to take her to the "shed"..." Sans lied, his skull now having beads of sweat sliding down it.

"Hm…" Papyrus hummed obviously not entirely believing Sans but soon he just spoke. "I shall accompany you there just to make sure the human doesn't try to escape."

Hearing this made me roll my eyes and Sans even more nervous.

"S-Sure thing Boss, why don't you lead the way?" Sans suggested his hand moving to grasp my wrist.

Papyrus nodded and didn't really notice Sans' action, then started walking down the snowy path.

We waited for him to get a good distance away before following behind, Sans still gripping my wrist.

"You got a plan?" I questioned while keeping my voice quiet.

"Just follow my lead and don't try to anger Boss." Sans responded sternly, which I didn't really appreciate but said nothing.

I sighed but just nodded in silent agreement and we continued the rest of the walk in complete, and slightly awkward, silence.


	5. UF Frans Pacifist 3

It didn't take long for the three of us to make it to the brother's home. The house was built from a dark-colored wood that was decorated with a dying wreath, a slightly torn pirate flag with a picture of Papyrus' face instead of the normal skull and crossbones, and red and black Christmas lights that were sparking slightly from the few broken bulbs. Next to the home was a rickety old shed that looked like a strong wind could take it down, the front door was a metal one with a padlock. Suddenly Papyrus turned and opened the metal door with a key he retrieved from his pocket then grabbed my arm roughly which startled Sans making him release my soul and wrist.

Smirking sinisterly Papyrus dragged me over to the shed and roughly tossed me inside before shutting and locking the door loudly. I heard Sans yelling at his brother and Papyrus yelling back but I couldn't make out their words. Soon their voices faded to nothing and I assumed they went inside so I pulled out a Monster Candy and ate it to regain the HP I had lost from hitting the ground, the candy was hard and stale tasting but still effective. Exhaustion finally set in which was understandable since I'd had a long day, looking around the small space all I saw was a large dog bed and bowl that contained some very dusty dog food.

Opting to ignore the bowel and despite how disgusted and low it made me feel I laid down on the bed to get some sleep. Some time passed, I'm not sure how much, and I was awakened by footsteps. Staying silent I waited for the steps to get close enough before grabbing the monster by the ankle and pulling hard causing them to lose their balance and fall. Within seconds I was on top of them, knife drawn and pressed to the monster's neck. Looking down to see who I had pinned I felt my expression soften some, below me was Sans whose expression was one of shock and amusement.

"Whoa, kid calm down I'm not here to hurt." I heard him say while staring at me nervously.

Getting off him I put the knife away and offered him a hand up.

Sans accepted the help and pulled him up.

"Why are you here and how did you get passed your brother?" I questioned knowing how observant Papyrus was even while asleep.

"I took a shortcut but we need to hurry if we don't want to get caught." Sans answered while offering me a hand.

I knew what he wanted and I nodded before accepting the hand.

Sans smiled and before I knew it Sans had teleported us to a different location.


	6. UF Frans Pacifist 4

Hearing the sound of rushing water I knew exactly where we were.

"Why are we here Sans?" I asked him then I noticed he was sweating and panting heavily.

"S-Sorry… this is the best I could do for now…" He apologized with a weak smile.

Frowning I helped him sit down near one of the rivers, despite how I was feeling about this route I still cared about Sans. Also, I needed him if I stood a chance at living and he kept me somewhat sane. I sat next to him listening to the water and distant echo flowers repeating their secrets over and over.

"Frisk, are you holdin' up alright kid?" Sans questioned suddenly.

"I guess so, I'm still anxious about doing this but hopefully things will end better this time." I answered and tried to give the best smile I could.

Sans' expression lightened into a happier one and I felt his hand touch mine.

Looking down at our hands I felt my face heat up some.

Sans' eye lights followed my gaze and his skull lit up a dark crimson color. Clearing his throat he went to pull his hand away but I stopped him and laced our fingers together making him look at me in shock and confusion.

"I don't mind." I commented simply.

"Frisk, do you even understand what that means?" Sans questioned, his face still colored.

I laughed softly before replying.

"Sans I'm not a little kid anymore I know about something this innocent and more things I learned from spending time late at Grillby's." I explained while thinking back to previous timelines.

Sans' face fell some at the mention of Grillby's and I felt him remove his hand from mine in favor of wrapping it around my waist and pulling me closer to him possessively.

"I don't want you there alone anymore, ya got it?" I heard him growl making me smirk at how quickly his mood changed and how cute it was to me.

"Aw, why is that? Afraid some monster will try and steal me away?" I teased him.

"Frisk I'm serious…" He growled more.

"Maybe I should take the job offer Grillby gave me. I bet I'd make plenty of tips." I continued not noticing Sans' eye starting to flame with magic.

Suddenly I felt myself pinned to the ground by a clearly pissed off Sans.

"S-Sans?" I questioned shocked while staring up at him.

"If you dare I will tear that place to the ground and dust everyone inside, got it?" He threatened while his eye is still flaming.

I rolled my eyes and leaned up to kiss Sans' teeth because he didn't have lips.

"Don't be upset Sans I was only kidding." I said to him reassuringly.

Sans' expression changed to one of embarrassment and his magic fizzled out.

I laughed and stared up at him.

"So you gonna let me up or?" I asked but before I could get an answer a red spear flew over both of us.

Looking around Sans I saw a very angry looking fish in full armor otherwise known as Undyne.

Undyne was once Captain of the Royale Guard but after losing a fight to Papyrus the King demoted her which she didn't take well and attempted to attack the King which got her fired and labeled a traitor. Normally she just hides away but now she's gotten the idea bringing my soul to the King would get her job back and his favor.

Sans quickly got off me and stood in front of me in a protective stance.

I got up and frowned, annoyed that we'd been interrupted.

"Sans hand over the human and I will consider sparing you." Undyne demanded loudly making me roll my eyes.

"Never you traitor, you should back down now or you'll get hurt…" Sans responded his eye flaring up again.

Undyne growled and another spear manifested in her hand ready to attack.

Sans summoned a bone with a very sharp end.

I stood waiting to see who would strike first, it didn't take long to get an answer as Undyne raised her arm and launched the spear in my direction.

Sans blocked the spear with his bone weapon before summoning more bones and firing them at Undyne, one piercing a weak spot in her armor.

Undyne let out a pained noise and glared straight at Sans.

"You call me a traitor but here you are fighting one of your own to keep that thing safe instead of helping free us!" Undyne yelled despite how hypocritical she sounded.

"You don't know anything now back down!" Sans yelled back still standing protectively in front of me.

Again Undyne ignored the suggestion and more spears appeared. The spears fired from all directions, luckily Sans was good at dodging and I was familiar with her attack patterns so I could easily deflect them with my knife. Right before I was about to block another spear I noticed the color was gold instead of red, I knew what this color meant so I turned in the direction I thought it'd go when it reversed itself but I left myself open to a sneaky spear coming in fast and stabbing me through the back.


End file.
